The invention of the noted parent application relates to reflective displays, including image displays, and methods of manufacture, for example trading cards, greeting cards, signs, posters, labels, decals, book covers, decorative panels, packaging, name plates, and other displays including designs incorporating a selective area of metallic appearance resembling liquid metal, and other reflective displays.
The parent invention arose during continuing development efforts relating to image displays, including printed articles, including subject matter related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,881 and 5,762,379 owned by the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated herein by reference.
Highly reflective materials have long been known to attract the human eye. Metallic inks, hot stamping foils, vacuum metallized substrates, metallic flakes incorporated into inks and coatings have all been used to impart such eye catching and aesthetically pleasing effects to decorated articles. Each of these techniques has advantages and disadvantages. The major disadvantage has been the inability to apply a metallic or holographic effect selectively and impart texture and/or thickness if desired to the metallic area. The ability to selectively apply metallics has been limited to printing metallic inks, selectively blocking out a metallic substrate (only allowing the desired areas of the metallic substrate to show through), or to hot stamp. Metallic inks do not have the reflective brilliance of vacuum metallized foils and substrates. Hot stamping requires the use of expensive equipment and expensive hot stamping dyes. The above noted incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,881 provides one solution. The parent invention provides a further improvement, including enhanced economy of manufacture.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts related to the subject matter of the above-noted parent application.